


England Captain

by HartUnited



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartUnited/pseuds/HartUnited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2016 and Joe Hart prepares to become England captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably no good but a bit of angst for you all!

Everyone had left him now, Frankie and Stevie had been the first after the World Cup in Brazil; Wayne had stepped into the light as England captain. Joe had been hurt as each of his best friends retired from international football even Gareth had had enough after not getting a call-up for two years.

Why all of these thoughts come to him now as he prepares to lead England out for the first time as the permanent captain of his country. Stevie, Frank and even John had called him to give him advice:  
Keep the lads calm, you don't want an on match brawl.  
Be firm, last thing you want is Jack or Martin walking all over you.  
Most importantly, enjoy the game and do what you've always done.

Eight Years Earlier  
"Steven I can't do this I'm terrified!" Stevie turned and looked at the trembling twenty year old in front of him and thought back to his debut and how scared he was. "Joe look at me OK? Firstly call me Stevie, no one calls me Steven except Xabi and he is slightly crazy; and secondly you'll be amazing; give it a few years and you'll be doing what I'm doing right now or getting ready to lead England you will be amazing!" Looking up at this strong figure, he is already captain of Liverpool and one day soon maybe England, and he smiled. The Scouser just had a natural talent for calming down nervous players.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe shook his head and forced himself to return to the present; he had a team to captain to victory.

He still remembers the day when Beckham told him that he was making Joe captain; it was the best day of his life and that included winning the Champions League, winning the league again and winning the World Cup.

He knew he was ready and stood up.

'Gather round lads!' He called out to the silent dressing room. 'It's time gents we are going out their to get our place in France next year! You are some of the best players I have ever seen in an England shirt.' He paused looking around at the youthful faces surrounding him. 'Jack, your shit is amazing so I guess you do your shit; Martin, you protect me and I'm grateful for it, but I catch you fucking about I kick your arse! Capiche?'

The gathered group laughed and started cheering and hulabalooing; by now Spain and Casillas should be shitting their pants. He hoped that there was success.


End file.
